Devotion
by Affections of a broken heart
Summary: Those golden eyes seemed so lost and lonely. Almost like they had been seeking for a way out. My heart quickened just from the memory of them.Rated M for language, violence, and lemons.


I've never had a real high school experience. Sure I've read about them and seen movies. But, as for the actual experience... there's nothing. My father is the manager for the under ground band called Hey Day. It wasn't the best band name, but it was the best they could come up with. Though I honestly think think there's already a band named that. But, heck if I know. See I wasn't exactly into the whole rock music, classical music was what worked with me. It was soothing and beautiful and... sorry I'm getting carried away. Pardon me.

Back on to the topic. As I was saying my father was the manager of Hey Day. They were an under ground band, so we did a lot of traveling to get whatever gigs we could. Even though they didn't pay much, you could always tell they were having so much fun on the stage. Personnally I liked the band. You were always capable of seeing how close they were and they let people into their group of friends so easily. But honestly, I liked most of the band. The singer was the one I felt sick with.

It's like he had this way of looking at you. His dark brown eyes (almost black), seemed to give you this message. A message like he was going to get you. He was almost like the boogieman that would hide in your closet. You could try and hide under the covers but it would do no good, he would still get you. Naraku, he was so scary looking... And if though I thought this, I never voiced my opinion. The band seemed content in keeping him with them and I couldn't blame. He had such an interesting voice that made you feel drawn to him and that's what scared me the most.

Usually at that time, I throw on my head phone and turn Mozart full blast on my iPod. It was the only reasonable thing to do. And I honestly cared less about the people beside me complaining about my music. Besides it seemed like my one escape from Naraku...

"Are you going to wear that to school Kagome?" My father asked as he sat comfortably at the kitchen table. A cup of coffee in one hand and a newspaper in the other. He wore his usual outfit of black dress pants, a blue button shirt, and a black tie.

I grinned.

"What is it?" My father sipped his coffee cautiously and placed it safely on the table. He folded his paper and placed it beside the cup, staring up at me.

"Nothing dad." I smiled, I kissed the top of his head and grabbed my bag from the counter behind him. "Oh, are you and the band going to the meeting today?"

"Yup. Hopefully we'll be able to actually get a recored deal this time. And if we're luck, Naraku will actually show up too."

"Does he usually not show up?" I grabbed an apple from the fridge and turned to him.

My father sighed and shook his head gently. "He hasn't come to even one meeting. So the record dealers are never impressed by the band. They think we're good, but they're worried that we'll just be a waste of money. Honestly I don't blame them."

"You could trick him," I suggested, "tell him you got a big gig. Does he know about the meeting today?"

"Probably not."

"Then just lie and tell him it's a gig. He's probably stupid enough to believe it." I gave him a wide tooth grin, causing him to laugh. He stood up from the table and walked over to me. He pressed his lips to my forehead lovingly and ruffled me hair.

"I love you," he said sincerely.

"I love you, too daddy." I replied and hugged him tightly.

My gut twisted and I grimaced. I knew what this feeling was and I did not like it one bit. Because I knew from this feeling something was going to change my life forever...

* * *

I never really understood boys. Sure I understood the whole concept of their anatomy, especially the lower part. But I never understood what went on in their mind. Like for example, what kind of girls they liked. Was it the preppy girls in little skirts and flexibility in every limb they had. Or did the like the smart, shy girls. Whom loved to read and blushed everytime they touched. They could also like the strong willed girl, whom always spoke her mind. And when she cried it would break your heart. Or maybe they just like fucking anything that could wear a skirt.

But like I said, I never understood boys. They were like a mystery I wanted to unsolve. But everytime I got to the answer I would run away. But supposedly there were good men out there. I just never knew one. And I do suppose that highschool was a chance to experience new things and meet new people. But truth be told, men scared the shit out of me.

Maybe it wasn't exactly men in general that scared. Maybe it was the fact that I hear so much news about them raping woman, or killing their family. And I'm extreamly positive that not all of them are like that. And you can't judge a book by it's cover. But... let's repeat that. _You can't judge a book by it's cover_. There you have it! One little sentence that states the truth so easily. But... why do people not use it? Because I'm most certain if the guy next door has his pants down to his knees and talks a certain way, that no way in hell the adults could ever under stand, it doesn't necessarily mean that he has a gun in his baggy coat. Nor is he most definetely in a gang. For all anyone knows, he could be walking towards his grandma's house to have a cup of tea, and not go rob a bank somewhere.

But of course that is what most people think and it's not like a personally think like that. It's just that, when I see a muscular guy that is capable of towering over me and giving me a lustful look. I tend to run away screaming, with my tail in between my legs. And depending on the person, I will either shit my pants or have uring trailing behind me in fear.

I dearly hope everyone took that as a joke.

Though in the nature of teenage girls, I suppose that is something they would never think of doing. Instead they would look back at the man with the same lustful look, and hopefully he won't stalk, rape, or kil her. Then if all goes well, she'll be shoved up a cubical wall crying out in... I rather not finish that sentence. But we all know what comes after that. Pregnancy and STI's! But hopefully not all teenager girls are like, let's pray that they have actual sense! But I suppose if I am going to find out the truth. I have to survive throught highschool.

"Good morning everyone. I would like to introduce you to a new student. Kagome Higurashi." said the old woman beside. She seemed more pleasent than my previous teachers I had in the numerous of other school I've gone to. She was a little shorter than me, perhaps in her earily fifties too. Her grey hair was tied at the back in a low ponytail and black eye patch covered one of her eyes. Personally it was kind of creepy with the whole eye patch thing. But I shouldn't be the one to judge.

"Hello," I smiled to the class. I scanned around the class looking for anyone in my catagory of friend worthy. I did see a few people that seemed worthy enough. And then there were some, I noted, to keep away from.

"Miss Higuarshi, why don't you go sit in the back corner by the window," she smiled. "Over there," she pointed the seat. She must have seen my confused and lost look I had given.

I silently thanked her and bowed my head. I made my way cautiously up the rows of desks, cautiously keeping my surronding at watch. But by the time by the time I had reached my seat, I noticed that I had not done a very good job. The gum that had been stuck to me hair was wet and had little particals of food... I think it was food. I did my best to take it out and pay attention in class, but it wouldn't come out! It was like it had been stuck to my hair with crazy glue. And you have no idea how much will power it was taking me not to vomit. But I was still determined to get it out of my hair.

I turned my full attention to the disgusting blue ball that stuck to my hair. And I used all force I could do, without pulling my hair out. Through out my many school, I was used to the old _gum in the hair_ trick. Honestly, I had mastered all possible ways of getting it out of my hair with out cutting it. Though, there were time where I was unsucessful of removing it. So unfortunately I had to cut a chunk of my hair our. Luckily now I was quite professional at it and no one would ever notice that I, myself, had cut my hair to get rid of a piece of gum.

Unfortunately, it seemed like the time was nearing that I would once again, have to cut my hair... I hate highschool.

"Miss Kagome."

My name broke my consentration. I looked up at the teacher, whom had quite an annoyed look on her face. I smiled sweetly as her and laughed nervously.

"Miss Kagome, do you think perhaps you could repeat what I just said?"

"Ah... um..." I stumbled over my words wildely. "Turn to page eighty-three?"

"Wrong. Please Miss Kagome. If you are going to daydream in my class. Do it with some dignity. Or please try to pay attention," Mrs Kaede said and turned around by to the black board.

My smile faltered and I sunk into my seat. I decided it was better to pay attention in class, than to freak out about some gum in my hair. So I took a pair of scissors and as professionally and quickly as I could, I cut the chunk out. I threw it to the side, hopefulle un-noticed and went to taking notes.

I sighed and scanned around my settings. I was so far way from everyone. A part of me wanted to talk to people and the other part of me wanted to scream and hide. But the fact that five empty desks were around me almost seemed like people wanted me away... Or maybe the kids were just late for class.

"Are they still not here," Mrs Kaede sighed as she looked up at the five desks.

"They are here today. I've seen them," responded a boy not to far away from me. He turned to look at me and smiled, his blue eyes shinning in the light.

I smiled back.

"Is that so M Hojo?" The teacher responded sounding a little skepitical. "Then I suppose we should look for them. Everyone knows the drill. Go find the five of them and bring them back here. Even if that means using brutal force."

Eh? What the hell? Brutal force? What kind of people were they? Huligans? Why on earth would you need to use brutal force on someone, just to get them to class? And why the hell do we need to go find them? Shouldn't we just continue on with the lesson and let the principal deal with it?

Argh! What the hell kind of school is this?

"Would you like me to help you around the school?"

I gazed up at the brilliant blue eyes. A blush rose over my cheeks as I stared at the boy called Hojo. He looked down at me with a small smile spread on his face, but it made my heart race with a thousand steps... Why the hell did I describe it like that?

I stood up and smiled, "ah... yes. I think I could use a little help."

"Hojo Warren," he extended his hand in greeting.

"Kagome Higurashi," I took his hand and shook.

We laughed and walked out of the class behind the other students. Perhaps my day was looking a little brighter.

"So why exactly are we looking for five students?" Hojo and I walked through the halls not really concern in the search.

"Well, they are the top five in our class. And since they are the top five; our school takes realy pride in them and likes to show them off. They go to meetings and everything. So since they are always together, they are really close bunch of friends."

"What are their names?"

"We usually call them by their numbers but... Five is Shippo Yuma. Four is Miroku Hallen. Three is Sango Robson. Two is Kikyo Rensma. And one is Inuyasha Takumi-"

"Let me guess," I said cutting Hojo off. "Inuyasha is the leader and he's dating Kikyo. Sango and Miroku are in a sort of on, off relationship. And Shippo is sleeping with every girl he can get his hands on..."

Hojo laughed out loud, "that's right."

I smiled. I wasn't a judgemental person, I could just tell the types of people were. But my maybe that was being judgemental. But I honestly didn't mean to be. It just came out! Maybe this is why people don't like me. Was I always like this?

I wanted to shake by head violently, but I reminded myself to calm down and stay focused. But I suppose staying focus wasn't as easy as I thought. Maybe I was one of those girls that would stare back at a guy with a lustful look. But it wasn't like I was doing that right now with Hojo... I just thought he was cute. And there is nothing wrong with that! I'll just keep my defences up, and if he tries to rape me, I'll just give him the old SING. How did that go again?

"We should check in here." Hojo said and headed towards an empty classroom. "Kagome, how about you go check the janitor's closet, over there."

"Why would the be in the janitors closet?" I asked a little uncertain by actually going over there and checking.

"Let's just say they would hide anywhere, so they won't be caught. The girls also have very kinky imagination and the guys are all too happy to help them. So be careful of that." Hojo grinned at me as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Personally I was starting to think that this whole school was nuts and needed to be drugged 24/7.

But I did as I was told, for some unknown reason, and walked towards the janitor's closet. I was a little hesitant as I walked towards it. I kept turning back to keep an eye on Hojo. Yeah, I thought the guy was cute but... there was a possibility he was a crazy psyco! Okay... Okay... I'll admit. I have an overactive imagination. But still it was good to be cautious. I think.

I stopped in front of the janitors door and stared at if for a moment. It wasn't anything special, just a navy blue door that had _janitor's closet_ on the top. As if the janitor would forget where it was. But still I didn't know what could bring anyone to hide in the little room. They must be squished. But in order to find the five kids, I suppose I will have to search high and low. And if god loves me today, we can get back to class and actually learn something today. But first I needed to open the door. And I was still feeling hesitant about that.

I gripped on to the door knob. The cool metal was cold against me skin and sent goosebumbs up my arms. I shivered and listened for a moment. I could hear a noise behind the door. I grinned to myself, and the thought of god actually loving today soared through my mind. I turned the knob and yanked the door open. Then I froze in place.

A dark haired girl was pushed up against the wall. Her lips were locked against a black haired boy, her hands were tangled in his short hair. And moans were pouring out of his lips. His fingers were deeply inside her... ah!! Well you know. And they were slowly thrusting in out of her body, and she shivered against his hands.

She seemed to preoccupied by the amense pleasure he was giving her. But he noticed me. His eyes opened and he broke away from the kiss. She didn't seemed to worried about, until he stoped his little trick with his fingers. Golden eyes turned to look at me and I felt my heart skip a beat. I tried to usher out words but instead I just closed the door very slowly. I didn't move my stance after it was firmly closed. I stood there for a while, either trying to take in or get rid of what I had just seen.

I knew very well what I had just seen. But I never acutally thought people did it. Well sure porno stars did, but that's because they were weird and flexible. Argh! I had to get rid of that from my database. Why did Sota have to corupt my mind so much? My mind seemed to keep rambling about things I could comprehend at the moment.

"Kagome," I looked to my side. I stared at Hojo for a moment, staring into his blue eyes.

No. They didn't hold the intensity those golden eyes had held. Those golden eyes seemed so lost and lonely. Almost like they had been seeking for a way out. My heart quickened just from the memory from them.

"There are two people in there," I whispered jerking my thumb in the direction of the janitors closet. Then slowly I walked back to english class in a small daze.

* * *

I quickly found out that the people I had met in the janitors closed we Kikyo and Inuyasha. Supposedly they continously sneek off just to have kinky sex in random places. I also learned that Sango and Miroku, have a hate love thing for eachother. When they disapear they're either having sex with eachother or clawing one another's eyes out. In this case, it was the clawing. And Shippo apprently has slept with every new girl that has ever came to this school. That meant there was a total of nine. And he wanted to make it an even number.

Luckily I advoided the Five today. Especially One and Two. But that was more out of embarassement, than anything else. But I was quite happy with myself. I had survived the day with out any problems or issues. Except for the gum in the hair and the pudding I sat in at lunch time. By I knew by now what to expect so I brough a sweater. Yay me! I didn't make any friends today. But I did meet a few people that I liked. Like Ayami, Yuri, and Kagura. They seemed nice enough.

I sighed and sat huddled in my jacket as I waited for my dad to pick me up. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around my legs pulling them to my chest tightly. I stuck my hand in the opposite sleeves of my jacket and sunk my head deeper into my parka. I sighed once again and watched as many teens were getting in the car and zooming off with their friends and boyfriend. I've never had that. I've always been the girl to sit on the cold grass and just wait.

What a strange school this was. I had never been to a school where people went looking for the top students. Nor a school that had kinky sex in a janitor's closet. Or maybe I just never knew about. In fact now that I looked back I had always been the loner. Great! I was becoming the girl that sat in the back of the class, eating her hair! I shivered in the memory of Kana.

A bump came from beside me and I was no aware that someone has sat beside me. I sat there for a moment and continued to watch the other teens leave. And then I slowly turned my head to my mysterious company. Gold... I must have jumped five feet in the air crawled back another five feet at just the sight of them. The golden eyes.

"Geez, you'd think you've see a ghost." He said, his rough voice sending a chill down my spine.

"It-It's not that... I... um..." I stood up adruptly and turned around to walk away.

"Are you nervous around me?" He asked. I felt an arm wrap around my waist and warm air against my ear. I shivered again.

"Not at all," I laughed nervously and tried to squirm out of his hold. But damn it, he was strong. I ended up freeing myself but stumbled back like an idiot. I tripped on something unknown things and fell back on my bum. I glarred at the slimy rock under my foot.

I glanced up at him and I felt my face blush. His black hair sat nicely at his shoulders, a blue scarf wrapped around his neck, and his brown coat seemed to show his well tonned body. I flushed even more as his golden eyes connected with mine. He bent down in front of me and smirked.

"Is there something you want?" He lifted my chin to meet his face.

"Ah... Um..." I stumbled over my words once again and silently cursed myself.

"Shippo was telling me about how cute you were. He wanted to play around with you a bit, but maybe I would like to have a little fun. What do you think Wench?" He smirked and nibbled on my ear.

His small pleasurable attack would have made me melt into his arms and allow him to do what ever he please to do with me. But the fact that I had to remind myself that did in fact have a girlfriend, and that this was both sexual and physical assualt. That it made an anger build up inside of me that swung my hand as fast and hard as I could, and slapped him on the face. He fell down to the ground looking stunned.

"Listen here! I don't know what the fuck your problem is but I am no toy!" I stood up agressively and towered over him. "Now I am extreamly sorry of interupting you and your girlfriend's kinky mood. But seriously this is school and you should be fucking inside a janitor's closet. So if this is some kind of revenge, it's really messed up! And listen to me here and now Mr Takumi, the next time you lay your hands on me, I will not hesitate to kick your ass and take the assault to the principal."

My head was spinning. By both pleasure and anger. I hadn't noticed that I had started yelling but I had just noticed that everyone was gone and that we were here all alone. So there was no capable way of anyone seeing what had just happened.

I heard a low and dark chuckled come from him. He pushed his black hair from his face and continued to laugh. I stared down at him not knowing if I should either walk away or keep my stance. But when he stood up, my feet froze to the ground.

"I am the top student of the school. The principal wouldn't dare get me in trouble, in case of giving the school a bad reputation. So you could scream and complain all you wanted. But he wouldn't give a shit. And I would be free to touch and call you any fucking name I wanted to." He stood in front of me. He placed his finger under my chin and raised it up so I was looking at him. "And you wouldn't stop it either. I've grown on you." He leaned downwards and looked me in the eye. "So? Have you fallen for me yet?"

Six simple words that made my heart race. I wanted to pull away from him, but my body wanted nothing more to get closer. He had already warned me that he was going to assault me, so why wasn't I running away?

"I'll take that as a yes." He smirked and leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.

I stood stunned, not knowing what to do but shiver when his tongue entered my mouth. A loud beep came from beside us and it gave me enough strength to pull away.

"Hey, Bitch." I turned around and looked at Naraku who leaned against his chair, window open and glaring at me. "Your father wanted me to pick you up from school. You coming, whore?"

I shivered. Those black eyes again. Why in gods name had my father send Naraku over here? I had told him how I felt about him. So why had come? There was no way I would be going in that car with him. But where had my voice gone? And was I shaking my head or nodding?

"Nah man, she's going to stay here." I heard Inuyasha answer for me.

I looked up at him. His cool face was now glaring at Naraku but still he held a casual stance. He looked down at me for a split second and the went back to glaring a Naraku.

"And you the hell are you?" Naraku said with poison thick in his voice.

"A friend," Inuyasha replied simply.

I looked over at him in a amazement. My heart beat fiercely in my chest, and I had a warm fuzzy feeling take over me. My head suddenly cleared, and I felt calmer than five seconds ago.

"Excuse us." Inuyasha said politely, "I have to go find some bush to fuck her in."

He grabbed me hand and pulled us away.

* * *

Critism is welcomed. Except for the ones that are unworthy.

Please don't bash my story. If you do not like it. Don't read it.

Sorry for any grammar mistakes and such. Just try to ignore.

And yes there is a bit of OCness so please forgive.

I scream for reviews!


End file.
